


Rolinda

by smexyie44 (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smexyie44





	Rolinda

Melinda was walking up the steps that led to the second floor apartment that she shared with her girlfriend opened the door and called out, "Hello?". Amanda was hidden in their bedroom, having left a trail of pink, white, and red rose petals leading from the door to the bedroom. Mel noticed the trail, and walked slowly toward the door, discarding keys, her coat, and her shoes. 

When she opened the door, she found Amanda was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but lace panties. Amanda all but attacked Melinda's full, luscious lips with her soft, smooth one's. Amanda slipped a hand up under Melinda's blouse and under her bra. Melinda's nipples immeadiatly hardend, and Amanda had lots lots of fun, teasing and kneading them. Melinda, who was extremely turned on at the moment moaned, "Amanda, please, please take me.". Amanda, who was enjoying listening to her moan slid her other hand into Mel's pants, feeling how wet she was. Enjoying the sensations Amanda was giving her, Melinda moaned again, "Amanda..". 

Amanda slowly unbuttoned Mel's blouse, and took it off her along with her bra. Pushing her onto the bed, Melinda used this moment to roll over, so that Amanda was on the bottom. Melinda said," My turn.". Amanda was happy about it, so she let Melinda do what she had to do. Mel kissed that sweet spot, just under Mandy's collar bone, nipping and sucking at it, until it turned into a full blown hickey. Amanda squealed in extacsy, super turned on by this, and flipped Mel over, so she was on top. Amanda smirked at her, before kissing down her stomach. She took a chaste lick at her lovers clit, elicting a soft, sharp moan from her. Melinda was writhing in pleasure, whispering, "More, harder, more!". 

Manda happily obliged her by licking long and slow up her slit. Mel squirmed in pleasure, moaning Amanda's name. Amanda took this as her cue to start fucking her hard and fast, just the way Mel liked it. She stuck two digits in Mel's sweet, juicy pussy, feeling the way her velvety walls contracted with every thrust. Melinda screamed, " I.. I'm gonna...", she didn't finish her sentence, because at that moment the most powerful orgasm Melinda ever had overtook her. 

Mel's eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth open in a perfect "O" shape. After coming down from her high, Melinda decided that it was Amanda's turn to be pleasured. Melinda flipped Amanda over once again, kissing down her toned abs, until she reached her "destiny". Melinda didn't waste any time, so she started licking and sucking Manda's pussy, flicking her clit with her tounge, elicting small gasps of pleasure from each lick. 

Amanda squeaked out, " Uhh... need more, I ned you inside me.". Melinda obliged her wholeheartedly, sticking three digits in Mandy's pussy, making her moan and squirm in pleasure and extacy. Amanda came so hard, she saw stars behind her eyelids. They laid there, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, until they drifted off to sleep, snuggled in each others arms.


End file.
